Question: $f(x) = 7x^{2}-x+6-3(h(x))$ $g(n) = -6n^{2}-7n-5(h(n))$ $h(n) = n-6$ $ g(h(6)) = {?} $
Solution: First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $h(6)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $h(6) = 6-6$ $h(6) = 0$ Now we know that $h(6) = 0$ . Let's solve for $g(h(6))$ , which is $g(0)$ $g(0) = -6(0^{2})+(-7)(0)-5(h(0))$ To solve for the value of $g$ , we need to solve for the value of $h(0)$ $h(0) = -6$ $h(0) = -6$ That means $g(0) = -6(0^{2})+(-7)(0)+(-5)(-6)$ $g(0) = 30$